


Supportive

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Supportive

The one thing Natasha cannot live without is Clint's support and presence with her. They were on opposing sides but still supported each other.


End file.
